Playing the part
by DuringMyDarkestHour
Summary: Derek sees Penelope all alone in the bar (they've never met) and he wants her all to himself, how will he fulfill that desire?


**Guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am for not writing anything for over a week, but with exams and relationship problems with my girl, I'm a bit behind, I will make it up to you, and I love your kind words so thank you;**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Criminal Minds, or their characters;**

Never in his life had Derek Morgan felt this way about a girl he'd seen at the bar, this woman was his dream girl and he didn't even know she exist, of course he hadn't spoken a word to her yet he was just staring at her from the other side of the room, barely listening to a word his friends were saying... instead he was watching as her red, full, luscious lips puckered around the straw of her drink, he could think of a million uses for those lips, oh how he wanted to kiss them until they were bruised.

Valiantly Derek stood up to go and speak to this girl, but froze in his spot as he saw a man not unlike himself approach her, he knew this man was just like him, a player, however this was his one night stand... and nothing was going to stop that. He began his stride over to her again but before he could reach her this man had already tried to get his lips on hers, and with a pressured push, he'd been thrown back; Derek had to re-think his plan here, if she didn't want that man, why would she want him?

With a deep breath Derek started walking back over to his friends looking like a complete idiot and he sat down with a sigh, only then did it catch his attention, she was staring directly at none other than Kevin Lynch, a technical nerd... who on earth did he think he was? Who comes to a club wearing work clothes anyway? And how was he getting this girls attention? It all of a sudden dawned on him! She liked nerds, but Derek was anything but a nerd, he couldn't read an entire book in a day, or tell you facts about star trek, but he sure as hell could look the part.

Without hesitation Derek wriggled his arms out of his grey/silver suit jacket and lay it on the seat next to his friend, who was looking at him concerned, he tucked his shirt into his trousers, next he did up his top three buttons that he always had undone, and began to sort the collar out, he reached over to one of his friends, and stole his bowtie off of him, he fastened it around himself not taking his eyes off of this mystery girl as he did so, and finally he turned to his left and grabbed his friends glasses off of his face, putting them on he tried to adjust to the blurry vision, and then thought up a brilliant plan of seduction.

As he walked over, he thanked the lord that he had shaven that day and had a smooth baby-like face, step one of the plan was about to go down, Derek stood right next to her at the bar and could feel the heat from her body as he ordered a drink, he was already uncomfortably hard, and this was making it ten times worse, oh god he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone else, her curvy body, her ample breasts, oh the way that red dress hugged her curves, and pushed her cleavage up made his mouth water. ''Oh dammit!'' he said, trying to get her attention, and it worked, he had purposely spilt his drink on his shirt and he looked at her with pleading eyes, ''let me help you with that.'' She spoke, for the first time reaching out to wipe his chest, ''thanks... i-i'm Derek.'' He said with a slight stutter, May as well act the part if he was dressed for it. ''Penelope Garcia'' she smiled up at him.

''Did you come here all alone?'' he asked, with genuine concern. ''Yeah I'm new here and well there's no better way to make friends than a club full off drunks.'' She said giggling. ''W-where are you staying?'' he asked, she smirked at him and raised her eyebrow, '' why? Want a piece of this do you?'' she said running her hands down her body, oh god he needed her hands on him! ''Do you want to go for a walk? I know this perfect place.'' She chuckled, ''I may be in the middle of a club on my own, but I know well enough not to leave with a stranger...'' Derek didn't hesitate ''No, oh god no, I didn't mean... I work with the FBI, I erh..'' as he pulled out his badge he failed to mention what department he worked for, she didn't need that information, she just needed to trust that he was going to kill her!... Penelope felt a little more relaxed now, and kind of safe too, he was like a chocolate god, come to her in her time of need, besides he looked harmless what was the worst that could happen? ''Do you want to get out of here?'' she said swallowing a shot... hell yes he did! ''sure thing'' he said trying to keep his excitement on a down low.

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the crowd to the exit, his friends all stared at him and he shrugged and smiled as he was happily pulled away by such a mystical goddess, oh the things he was going to do to her were pretty unimaginable, he was hoping to take his sweet time with her, but he didn't see that happening now, he craved her, and as he felt he cold air hit him he pulled her close and crashed his lips onto hers, hearing a moan escaping her mouth as she accepted, and reciprocated the kiss.


End file.
